Drunk on You
by jessicarocket
Summary: While celebrating a rare victory, Jessie and James' night takes an unexpected turn (smut/nsfw)


Hello again! This is my longest fic so far, and probably my worst but I'm sharing it anyway. I rewatched "A Better Pill to Shallow" recently, where Old Man Shuckle talks about the medicinal uses of shuckle juice. So this fic is based on a funny headcanon that the pokemon universe has a shuckle juice formula that is basically a liquid viagra/performance enhancer of sorts. And Jessie and James unknowingly consume it, thinking it's regular old alcohol. I'm sorry for this trash, and I hope someone enjoys it anyway XD

This fic is sort of an epilogue to "The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair." At one point in the fic, the point of view kind of shifts back and forth between Jessie and James, so I put lines in between to hopefully make it less confusing.

* * *

The atmosphere inside the cave was positively electric that day. After hundreds upon hundreds of painful losses, it was hard for any of the teammates to even begin to fathom the possibility of a victory. Their lives had been a series of misfortunes, starting early in their childhoods and continuing steadily into their fruitless endeavors day after day as the laughing stock of the entire Team Rocket organization. But all of that changed in one rare, fleeting moment. They had finally come out on top. They beat the twerp fair and square, no cheating or deception. A rare, fleeting moment that brought a rush of adrenaline to their systems and joyful tears to their eyes. Unfortunately, the opportunity to seize their ultimate prize still eluded them, but nevertheless this occasion was momentous and left them giddy.

At some point between their abrupt return to the cave and dinnertime, the high of their victory had faded a bit and the atmosphere became a bit quieter. James looked up from his dinner preparations to observe his partners. He immediately spotted Jessie, lounging on a rock and lazily touching up the cherry-red polish on her nails, a dreamy look on her face. On the other side of the cave, he saw their pokemon snuggled up with beware on a large pile of grass and leaves which had been made into a makeshift bed. After another glance around the cave, it dawned on James that Meowth was absent.

James returned his gaze to Jessie, calling "Hey, Jess. Have you seen Meowth?"

Jessie continued to swipe at one of her nails, appearing to not hear him at first. After a moment's pause, she turned her head slightly in James' direction without taking her eyes off of her manicure. "No. Why?" she responded flatly, sounding distracted.

James scratched his head idly, brows furrowed. "He disappeared without saying anything, which is a bit strange. Usually he announces when he's off on a mission of some sort."

Jessie turned to fully face James. "I wouldn't worry. Meowth can take care of himself. Now if it were you out on your own, I'd be more worried." She cast a wink and a teasing smile in her partner's direction.

James found himself flustered beyond reason by the gesture, as he often did in those rare moments in which his partner was playful toward him. Was she flirting? No, he was just imagining it. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, replying "You're right. I'm sure he's fine!"

As if on cue, Meowth noisily scampered into the cave, dragging a paper bag in his mouth. He unceremoniously dropped the bag next to James and dusted himself off.

"Is dat food ready or what? I'm so hungry I could eat a rapidash!"

James chuckled, quietly acknowledging that their moment of peace and calm had now passed. "It's nearly done. I won't torment you much longer."

Jessie slowly eased herself up off the rock, gently blowing on her fingernails. "Care to tell us where you disappeared off to?" she inquired as she slinked toward her partners.

A devilish grin crossed Meowth's face as he mused "Ah, yous will find out soon enough."

Jessie cocked on eyebrow and plopped down on the ground next to James. He was steadily stirring a strange-looking concoction over the fire, but it smelled divine. Jessie slowly looked James up and down, noting how oddly sexy he looked when he was engaged in one of his special skills. There was a certain confidence he exuded in those moments that drove her absolutely insane, though she would never admit it aloud. As her eyes passed over her partner's body again, she saw him take a small sip of his concoction and turn toward her, causing her to quickly snap her gaze toward the ground in front of her.

"Well, this is as good as it's going to get. I tried to get creative with the fruits and honey we have lying around here, so I hope it's adequate. I figured a good meal is the best way to celebrate a victory!"

"Here, here!" Jessie and Meowth responded in unison, greedily grabbing their bowls and filling them with James' creation. Meowth suddenly recalled his secret mission and sat up with a jolt, grabbing the paper bag and exclaiming, "Ah! Speaking of celebratin'!" He clumsily pulled two glass bottles from the bag, and Jessie and James quickly recognized them as alcohol of some sort.

"I stole dah finest of spirits just for my two favorite pals!"

Jessie snatched both bottles from his paws, squealing "Oh, Meowth! You may not be the brightest one on the team, but you sure are sweet!" Meowth cast a sharp glare in her direction and she returned his gaze with a devious smirk.

James laughed nervously, holding his palms up defensively and adding "I think what she means is 'thank you.' And indeed, thank you for this, Meowth!" James leaned toward Jessie, attempting to get a better look at the bottles. Neither was able to read the text on the labels, printed in a language which neither understood. They spotted a vaguely familiar looking pokemon etched on the label, but neither could quite put their finger on what it was or where they had seen it before.

Jessie eagerly popped one of the bottles open, sniffing it briefly before holding it toward Meowth. "I suppose you should get the first sip as your reward."

Meowth held his paws up and shook his head, replying "Nah, dat's ok. I don't like dat junk."

Jessie shrugged and took a small swig, swirling it around her mouth to carefully test the flavor. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she clasped her hands and squealed. "This is delicious!" She raised an eyebrow at Meowth and shrugged. "Your loss."

Meowth chuckled and shook his head. "It just ain't my cup o' tea. Yous two enjoy." With that, he trotted across the cave and retrieved his guitar, settling into the back corner and tuning the guitar carefully.

Jessie took a large swig and turned to James, commanding "James, go ahead and dive into that other bottle because I don't intend to share."

James smiled at her fondly, replying, "That bottle is all yours, my dear Jessie. And besides, I'm fairly certain they're exactly the same." He popped the other bottle open and took a small swig, eyes lighting up the same way Jessie's had just moments before.

"Oh my! That is good!"

The two human Rockets took a few more swigs before they heard the sweet sounds of Meowth's guitar fill the cave. Though his voice may not have always been the smoothest, they cherished his serenades nonetheless. As the guitar chords mixed gracefully with his voice, Jessie and James both felt a warm and fuzzy feeling sweep over them. In that moment, everything felt unusually perfect.

James shifted uncomfortably as the warm and fuzzy feeling began to intensify into a hungry heat deep within his belly. He had been tipsy plenty of times, but it never felt quite like… this. What exactly was this sensation? His confusion morphed to horror as he felt a growing tightness in the crotch of his pants.

His thoughts grew frantic. What is the meaning of this? Why is this happening right now? I haven't drunk that much yet, right? Oh god, what if Jessie notices my condition?!

James shook his head roughly in an attempt to halt his thoughts. He looked at Jessie out of the corner of his eye, sighing in relief when he realized she was gazing dreamily at the ceiling, unaware of his predicament. Everything is fine. You know how to stop this. Just breathe. Think about something else. Everything is fine. He sighed and took several deep, calming breaths. Of course, this wasn't the first time he had been turned on in his partner's presence. There had been more than a few occasions in which a disguise drove him wild or a touch set him ablaze. So, he knew how to remedy this situation quickly. He just needed to focus on some sad thoughts for a moment, and his life had left him with no shortage of material.

After a few more slow, deep breathes and a revisit to some of his heart-wrenching separations from beloved pokemon, James was horrified to find himself no less aroused. In fact, he seemed to be steadily growing harder despite his mind's desperate attempts to fight it. With another sigh, James reasoned that if he sat with his legs crossed just so, Jessie wouldn't notice the growing problem in his pants. As if fate were mocking him, Jessie chose that exact moment to suddenly appear in front of him, roughly yanking him by the arm into a standing position.

James tensed in fear as his mind silently screamed. He was about to be found out. Jessie gripped his shoulders and leaned in with her lips just millimeters from his ear as she purred, "Let's dance." James shuddered in pleasure as her warm breath grazed his ear and her sultry tone only intensified the fire coursing through his veins.

Little did he know, Jessie was battling a similar set of confusing feelings and impulses just inches away from him. Her warm and fuzzy feeling had also morphed into a burning heat, a tension coiling in her belly like a seviper. When she felt a sudden urge to touch James, she reasoned that it must be the alcohol talking. So she gave in to the impulse. What harm could a little drunken dancing do?

The two Rockets twirled together in an effortless tango, letting go of the apprehensions and letting themselves get lost in the moment. Their senses were engulphed by one another, and with each touch they only felt starved for more. When James dipped Jessie especially low, she gained a bit more momentum than expected on the way back up and found her entire body pressed flush against James'. Their faces were mere inches apart, close enough to feel the other's breath. They remained frozen for a moment, lost in in this moment and how to proceed as their tension continued to build. Their faces tilted closer, ever so slightly, before Jessie suddenly became aware of something hard pressed against her inner thigh. As her eyes widened, James came crashing back to earth and gasped in horror, freezing momentarily before pulling away abruptly.

He cowered and began to stammer, "I-I'm so sorry! I… er... don't know… I mean... I need to go..." before bolting from cave, tripping over his own feet as he disappeared into the darkness.

Jessie was left stunned, her cloudy mind trying to process everything that had just happened. To her surprise, she found herself wildly turned on by her partner's blatant arousal. Their dance had gotten a bit more heated than anticipated, and she was well aware of her own sex appeal, so she couldn't fault him for getting carried away.

She was torn from her thoughts by Meowth yelling "Uh, Jess? What's da matta with him?"

Crashing back to reality, she glanced over her shoulder in Meowth's direction, shrugging and flatly replying "Hell if I know."

"Well, it's awfully dark out dere and you know he don't do well on his own, so I think it'd be wise for you tah go find him before he does somethin' dumb." Jessie could have sworn she saw the flash of an wicked grin cross Meowth's face, but it passed so quickly she was certain she had imagined it.

Jessie turned her gaze back toward the darkness outside the cave. "You're right," she mumbled and began to follow James' path. Fortunately for her, his clumsy stumbling had left some clear tracks that were easy to follow.

* * *

James continued to tear through the forest, lungs burning and mind screeching in humiliation and shame. He wasn't sure where he was planning to go or what he was planning to do when he got there. He just knew he couldn't show his face around Jessie after disrespecting her the way he had. James hung his head in shame but continued pressing forward until he reached a small, secluded cove. The peaceful sound of water lapping from a nearby stream, coupled with the moonlight sparkling on the water stopped him in his tracks and calmed his nerves. He slowly sat on the bank, watching the water dance around before him. While the ambiance soothed his fried nerves, it did little to squelch the arousal that was still running at full force. James shifted his gaze downward and glared at his reflection before gazing lower yet to glare at his rogue penis.

He felt desperate to return to Jessie and make amends, but he knew doing so in this condition would only make things worse. After another failed attempt at deep breathing, a sad walk down memory lane, and a splash of cold water across his face he realized there was only one sure option to get rid of this problem quickly. Gazing around nervously, he confirmed that he was indeed alone in this hidden cove and reasoned that he could probably get this over with quickly considering how long his tension had been building.

* * *

As Jessie carefully retraced James' footsteps, her mind replayed their heated dance again and again. Every touch. Every caress. Everything building to that moment where their bodies were completely glued together, faces nearly touching. She shuddered, longing for more contact as the heat in her veins and the wetness between her thighs refused to relent. She felt her self-control waning, and the thought terrified her to the point that she nearly turned around and headed back to their secret base alone. However, the deep yearning she felt overpowered her fears and continued to push her forward.

* * *

James glanced around again and paused, listening carefully for any signs of life around him. Seeing and hearing nothing, his trembling hands fumbled with his belt buckle and worked on unfastening his pants.

When Jessie neared the cove, she spotted James sitting cross-legged next to the water, looking around nervously. She suddenly halted when she noticed him undoing his pants, and quickly guessed what he was about to do. Something about that realization shredded her last remaining threads of self-control and a wicked smile crossed her face as she decided to have a bit of fun with this situation.

James closed his eyes and slowly plunged his hand into his boxers, ready to get this over with and move on with his night. He was jolted by the sound of a familiar voice calling to him and for a moment thought he had imagined it. He could have sworn he heard Jessie's voice asking "Can I help you with that?" As he opened his eyes, a wave of nausea washed over him as he realized Jessie was indeed right next to him in the flesh and not just a figment of his imagination. James let out a panicked yelp and lurched backwards as he frantically tried to refasten his pants while his hands refused to cooperate.

He flopped onto his belly, burying his face in the sand and crying out a muffled "Jessie! It's not what it looks like!"

Jessie slowly strutted toward him, stopping right next to his head and lowering herself to a squat. She cleared her throat loudly, prompting James to timidly turn his head to gaze up at her. He was greeted by a flirtatious smile as she sat with her hands on her hips. He opened his mouth to speak again and was silenced by Jessie placing a finger against his lips and hissing "Shhhh."

"I repeat, can I help you with that?" she murmured with a wink.

James laid speechless, his mouth gaping and mind blank. He was fairly certain he had a dream similar to this at some point and therefore was convinced there was no way that this moment could be real. It just wasn't possible.

Jessie quietly chucked at his lack of response and lowered herself fully onto the ground, roughly rolling James onto his back before climbing over to straddle him. She smiled lustfully, relishing the feeling of his hardness pressing against her again. The look in his eyes, a mixture of shock and longing, only fueled her fire all the more. She ran her hands up his chest before lacing her fingers with his, slowly leaning forward until their faces were inches apart again. As she whispered, "I want you," teasingly against his lips, James lost his mind and eagerly closed the last bit of distance between them. Jessie smiled and hummed in approval, fully pressing her weight against him and pinning him to the ground. Their kisses quickly deepened, frantic and sloppy as they savored the taste of each other's mouths, the faint flavor of alcohol still lingering.

Jessie unlaced their hands and buried her fingers in James' hair, tugging roughly. He returned the gesture, albeit more gently, not wanting to upset her by doing any harm to her hair. Jessie abruptly broke the kiss and sat up, leaving James whining and panting. She hastily tugged at his jacket, yanking it over his head and tossing it carelessly to the side before doing the same with his shirt. James timidly lifted his hands to reciprocate these actions on Jessie, pausing and searching her eyes for confirmation that this was ok. Jessie's hands joined his in removing her jacket and top, leaving her towering above him in a painfully sexy black bra which left little to the imagination. James' hands instinctively shot up to Jessie's breasts, gently caressing and circling her taut nipples with his thumbs. He was rewarded with a low, raspy moan as Jessie tossed her head back and grinded against him, causing him to mirror her moan.

The sweet sounds of pleasure James made, coupled with the adoring look in his eyes drove Jessie even closer to unrestrained wildness. She desperately wanted to ravage the beautiful man pinned beneath her, yet she also enjoyed the surge of power that came with teasing him and wanted to prolong that sweet anticipation as long as possible. Jessie continued to grind against James torturously as another impulse crossed her mind. She grasped one of his hands and lifted his fingers to her mouth, sucking on them slowly and seductively as she stared down at him with burning intensity. Jessie was rewarded with another whimper as James frantically squirmed beneath her and tugged at her skirt desperately with his free hand.

Jessie decided to give in and indulge him a bit, swiftly unzipping her skirt and wriggling out of it before turning her attention to removing his pants, which proved easy as they had remained undone since she had stumbled upon him. The fire inside Jessie's veins peaked as she gazed down at James to see the fabric of his boxers straining against his incredibly ready cock. She dragged her gaze up his slim yet fit frame, eventually locking her eyes on his. They stared at each other breathlessly, the hunger and longing between them overwhelming and all-encompassing. The last bit of Jessie's restraint broke as she was filled with one singular need. She needed him. All of him. Now.

Pausing briefly to palm his cock through the fabric, Jessie swiftly yanked James' boxers down his legs before tearing her panties off in equal haste. Before James could react, he felt Jessie gripping him firmly, eliciting a sharp gasp and loud moan as she stroked him languidly. Panting, James clumsily sat up and settled Jessie back onto his lap, taking a moment to silently worship her with his eyes. He slid his hands across her back and removed her bra with practiced ease, burying his face in her neck and leaving a trail of soft kisses. Jessie let out another unabashed moan, grinding against James desperately.

Jessie was done waiting and teasing. She wrapped her legs around James' waist and grabbed his cock to hold it steady as she slowly lowered herself onto him, inch by inch. James' mind went blank, consumed by her warmth tightly wrapping around him. Having lowered herself fully onto James' lap, Jessie paused briefly, looking her partner in the eyes again as she savored the fullness of him inside her. James cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers as he let out a shaky breath, eyes filled with adoration and wonder.

That was Jessie's final breaking point. She began to ride James wildly, rocking her hips as hard and fast as her body would allow. James grunted, moving his hands to grip her waist as he desperately tried to keep up with her. He lost himself, the feeling of her silky skin against his, her fingers digging into his shoulders, and her scent wrapping around him like a blanket. Suddenly, James was seized with panic as he realized he was headed toward a very untimely finish, despite his desperate desire to prolong this paradise as long as possible. He gritted his teeth and gripped Jessie's waist harder, and just as he was certain he was about to lose control, the feeling faded. Sighing in relief, he returned his full attention to the goddess on his lap, nipping and sucking at her neck as she had her way with him.

It didn't take Jessie long to reach her peak, all of the longing and teasing leaving her body ravenous. She reached her climax with a loud yelp, her body falling still and slumping against her partner's. James continued to kiss her neck and run his hands through her hair until she weakly lifted her head to gaze at him. She instantly recognized the hunger still blazing in his eyes and slyly smiled as she began to rock her hips again, more gently this time. James used his grip on her waist to steady her and began to rock his own hips, thrusting up into her. Jessie let out a hum of approval and let James take the reins. To his dismay, he quickly neared his peak again before crashing back down again as if something was preventing him from getting all the way there. However, these near misses were to Jessie's benefit as she reached her peak again, biting James' neck as she attempted to fight back screams.

After another moment to catch her breath, Jessie pushed James onto his back, running her hands along his body as she rode him hard and fast again. James laid back and let her ravage him, his muscles burning and skin sheening with sweat. Just as he began to spiral upward again, Jessie looked him in the eye with raw lust and panted, "God, James. You're so. Fucking. Hot." There was something about those words and the tone of her voice that gave him the final push he needed and he soared over the edge at last, crying out and trembling as his orgasm washed over him.

Jessie flopped onto James and he wrapped his arms around her, whispering her name reverently into her ear. They remained in a tangled heap, breaths ragged, relishing the feeling of closeness and warmth in the cool night's air. James tenderly kissed Jessie's cheek and hugged her tighter, wishing this moment would never end.

Back at the cave, Meowth set his guitar aside and chuckled to himself.

"I can't believe those numskulls didn't realize they was drinkin' Shuckle wine. Dat was too easy."

He padded across the cave toward their forgotten dinner, rubbing his paws together eagerly.

"Since they'll be distracted a while, I'll just have to finish all of dis food myself."


End file.
